Ben 10’s Adventures of How to Train Your Dragon 3 the Hidden World
Ben 10’s Adventures of How to Train Your Dragon 3 the Hidden World Plot One year after the events of the previous film, Hiccup, Toothless and their fellow dragon-riders continue to rescue captured dragons in order to bring them to Berk and its bustling dragon and human utopia. Their efforts have resulted in the island becoming overpopulated with dragons. In a response to the overcrowding, Hiccup desires to find the "Hidden World", a safe haven for dragons spoken of by his late father Stoick. Meanwhile, a white Night Fury dragon, held captive by warlords, is given to infamous dragon hunter Grimmel the Grisly as bait for him to capture Toothless for the warlords' use as an alpha. Toothless discovers the white Fury (dubbed a "Light Fury" by Astrid) in the woods and the two become enchanted with each other until the Light Fury, sensing Hiccup's nearby presence, flees. Hiccup and Tuffnut later discover Grimmel's dragon traps in the area. Grimmel visits Hiccup that night, revealing he has hunted down all the other Night Furies, but Hiccup has prepared an ambush to capture him; Grimmel escapes, burning down Hiccup's house and part of Berk in the process. In response, Hiccup rallies the citizens and dragons to leave Berk on a quest to find the Hidden World and safety from dragon hunters. Mid-journey, the Berkians discover an island on which they initially plan to rest for a short while, but soon begin to settle there, even if only temporarily. Seeing Toothless's inability to fly solo hindering his growing relationship with the Light Fury, Hiccup rebuilds an automatic tail for him. Upon receiving the tail, Toothless flies off, meeting the Light Fury on his own and flying with her to an unknown land. Valka, on a scouting patrol, notices Grimmel's approaching army and quickly reports back to Hiccup. Hiccup and the dragon riders head to capture Grimmel; yet, they fall into his trap and barely escape. Ruffnut is captured, but irritates Grimmel until he lets her go and secretly follows her to the Berkians' new location. Hiccup and Astrid, who are searching for Toothless, find the Hidden World and see Toothless and the Light Fury leading the dragons there with Toothless now betrothed to her. When the two are soon discovered, Toothless rescues Hiccup and Astrid and returns them to the Berkians, with Hiccup realizing his people would be intruders and unsafe in the Hidden World. Suddenly, Grimmel appears and captures Toothless and the Light Fury (who followed Toothless). Toothless's alpha status allows Grimmel to capture the rest of Berk's dragons by threatening to kill the Light Fury if any dragon or Berkian attacks. With Astrid's encouragement, Hiccup sets out with the dragon riders to stop Grimmel and his army. Gliding on wingsuits, they catch Grimmel's army off-guard, igniting a battle. Hiccup frees Toothless, while Grimmel drugs the Light Fury into obeying him. Hiccup and Toothless give chase, but Grimmel tranquilizes Toothless midair causing the dragon to fall helplessly. Hiccup, realizing he cannot rescue Toothless alone, frees the Light Fury and implores her to save Toothless. Hiccup is fully prepared to sacrifice himself in order to save Toothless as both he and Grimmel plummet toward the sea. The Light Fury, however, returns to save Hiccup as well while Grimmel impacts the water and drowns. Back on the island, both Toothless and Hiccup fully realize that dragons will never be safe in the human world. Hiccup bids a tearful farewell to Toothless as all of the Berkians set their dragons free to live in the Hidden World. Toothless and the Light Fury lead the rest of the dragons away to their new home. Sometime later, Hiccup and Astrid marry on the island on which the Berkians have settled. A few years into the future, Toothless and the Light Fury are shown to have mated and have given birth to three hybrid dragon fledglings named Night Lights. Hiccup, Astrid, and their two children Zephyr and Nuffink sail across the sea to visit them at the edge of the Hidden World. After introducing his children to his old friend, Hiccup takes Nuffink flying on Toothless while Astrid and Zephyr fly on Stormfly, accompanied by the Light Fury and their offspring. Hiccup vows that until humankind can coexist peacefully with dragons, the dragons will stay hidden while the Berkians guard their secret. Transcript Ben 10’s Adventures of How to Train Your Dragon 3 the Hidden World/Transcript Category:Ben 10's Adventure Series